


Holiday Fluff Special: Marnie & Gloria

by NovaZeroZero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Game, Time-Skip, Tiny bit of Angst, mostly fluff tho, xmas special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaZeroZero/pseuds/NovaZeroZero
Summary: Gloria has been travelling and surprises Marnie right before Christmas Day. I suck at summaries.. it's FLUFFY, okay?
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Holiday Fluff Special: Marnie & Gloria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelRaccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/gifts).



> Damn it proved to be hard to write xmas fluff. This was the couple that felt the fluffiest. 
> 
> Enjoy >_>
> 
> I wrote this as a gift for a friend who likes fluffy stuff. Happy Holidays ya'll!
> 
> -Nova

Marnie emerged from the changing rooms feeling exhausted. The last challenger of the day had really given her and her team a good fight. She glanced at her Rotom Phone to see if there were anything new, but felt a tinge disappointed when there were no new messages.

The air was chilly when she got outside and there was light layer of snow on the ground. The cold got under her leather jacket fast, so she quickened her pace to get back to her apartment faster. She had plans to run a hot bath as soon as she got home.

The town of Spikemuth hadn’t changed much over the years Marnie had taken over the gym. One couldn’t be able to tell it was the day before Christmas by looking at the streets. She could’ve tried to get the town cleaned up a bit but getting the places tidy and decorated would have just brought more challengers and it would have gotten bothersome.

She had her key ready when she finally reached the front door of the apartment complex. The place was quite modest and seen its best days a long time ago. It was her first own place she rented out after moving away from home, she could’ve now afforded something nicer, but the place had a special place in her heart.

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she heard a familiar voice speak up somewhere behind her.

“So, you’re just going to run past an old friend without saying hello?”

Marnie spun around and was met with a sight that nearly took her breath away. She tried her hardest not to make a complete fool of herself. “What’re you doin’ here?”

“You haven’t changed a bit. That’s _not_ how you’re supposed to greet someone you haven’t seen for nearly a year.” Gloria had her usual disarming smile that got Marnie always feeling unnecessarily giddy inside. Even after the years, she hadn’t gotten used to the feeling but it had grown on her and she didn’t feel so intimidated anymore.

“Weren’t you supposed to be in Unova or somewhere trying to find yourself?” Marnie felt a tinge of the same uneasy sadness she had felt when Gloria decided to leave Galar.

“I think I found what I was looking for.” Gloria hinted mysteriously and her smile widened. “And that was _not_ the greeting I was hoping for either…”

“What do you want me to say? _Nice to see ya? Thanks, for not warnin’ me, for leavin’ or for comin’ back?_ ” The feelings from last winter hit Marnie like a truck out of nowhere. “You fancy you can just waltz back into my life like nothin’ ever happened?”

Marnie soon found herself in a warm embrace of the wool cardigan. She resisted the urge to bury her head in it and bask in the familiar scent.

“I couldn’t leave my friend alone at Christmas,” Gloria said softly.

“What makes you think I don’t have plans?” Marnie muttered under her breath.

“Do you?”

“Well—no.” Marnie replied quietly.

“Should we go in then? It’s really cold.” Gloria eased her grip and softly grabbed her friend from the shoulders and turned her to face the door. “You still haven’t moved, huh?”

“Why should I? It has everything I need and it’s close to work,” Marnie said while fitting the key to the lock. “Agh, sorry—The apartment is a mess. Wasn’t expecting anyone…”

“I really don’t care.” Gloria gave a light squeeze on the shoulder her hand was still resting on. Marnie’s cheeks burned and she cursed the disarming power the other had on her.

Marnie was quiet on their short climb the stairs to the third floor. No matter how hard she tried to stay mad at Gloria for leaving without a proper warning, the thrilled feeling of having her back was too overpowering.

They reached the apartment and Marnie had finally grasped the situation. She had a sudden craving to return to the warm and fluffy hug they had shared outside. She stood in the small hallway blocking the way from Gloria who looked at her perplexed.

“I’m sorry if I was a wee bit difficult,” Marnie said forcing herself to look at her friend in the eyes.

Gloria kept looking at her with overwhelming kindness in her eyes. “No, you’re right. I owe _you_ an apology for disappearing like that.”

Marnie waited for another embrace, but it never came. The girl in front of her looked slightly hesitant to even talk and the smile faltered. She couldn’t bear to watch the guilt spreading across the usually so chipper face, so she leaped forward and hugged her tightly.

“You’re a bloody idiot, but I forgive you.”

Gloria returned the hug while sighing in relief. “I missed you.”

The hug lasted longer than neither of them would have cared to admit. Marnie finally broke off after calming herself enough inhaling the familiar scent. She dug up the old dusk ball and let her Morpeko loose in the apartment.

“Sorry, she’s used to—”

“I know, it’s fine. Glad to see she’s doing well,” Gloria replied and crouched down to greet the small pokemon. Morpeko was seemingly pleased to see her.

Marnie led her friend to the couch and hastily started to gather her last night’s dishes from the coffee table.

“No need to do that for me, I’m the one who came back unannounced. Just sit down,” Gloria patted the space on the couch next to her and after a moment of hesitation, Marnie sat down next to her.

There was a strange excitement in the air that Marnie couldn’t quite comprehend. She remembered the awkward Valentine’s Day they had shared just before Gloria left on her journey to find herself or whatever the explanation was. Marnie had been sure it had something to do with the tension there was after the Valentine’s. The two had decided to go on a date, as a joke, but they shared so many moments that didn’t feel like they were joking anymore.

Marnie was surprised to find out Gloria’s thoughts had returned to the same evening as well.

“Remember the Valentine’s Day?” Gloria asked carefully. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“I thought I made _you_ uncomfortable.” Marnie replied quickly. She was sure her face had turned red, but she decided to fight through her insecurities and speak her mind anyway. “I figured that’s why you left. Because you thought I wanted somethin’ more. I’m very cool just bein’ your friend, y’know…”

A grin appeared on Gloria’s face. “At first, I was sure it was just me, and I did want more. A lot more. So, I left to get my head sorted out a bit. But then I started to remember all kinds of things we’ve shared in the past and how you were acting around me. So, I came back because I had to know how things really were.”

“So, we both—I see…” Marnie felt a strange buzz tingling her nerves. A fuzzy blur filled her brain and she had no idea what she was supposed to say. “Well—shit.”

Gloria chuckled at the sight of the girl dressed like a punk rocker getting all flustered and grinning like an idiot. “I knew your place was not going to be very Christmas-y, so I bought a little something on my way here.”

Marnie eyed the girl curiously when she started to go through her bag. Something green with a red ribbon found its way out of the bag. _A mistletoe._

Gloria barely had time to raise the thing on top of her head jokingly when Marnie lunged at her and planted a kiss on those rosy soft lips.


End file.
